Broken Fire
by Sunlight's Shadow
Summary: ThunderClan's forest was her home; it was all she had ever known. But a mother's dying words convey to her the truth: that this was never her home. Torn apart by this discovery, Firekit realizes she can never be accepted by the clan, and she leaves to find her true home. And once she does, she finds that she would do anything to come back to ThunderClan.
1. Prologue

An icy wind whipped around the forest, making the leafless branches of the forest trees shiver, and the sun was covered by gray clouds. Snow blanketed the forest ground, burying thornbushes and stray roots in a flurry of white frost. Small pawsteps could easily be heard as paws crunched, not at all soundlessly, against the ground, and a small bundle appeared, cowering as snow fell, covering the creature in snow.

The small creature blinked frost from its eyes, which were a brilliant green that shone against the white of the snow. Upon closer look, this was a cat, a she-cat, and her fur was not white, but rather just buried under a blanked of frost. Her legs collapsed under her, and she whimpered, shivering in the cold.

At this time, four cats padded out of the forest. One of them shook out her fur, revealing brown tabby stripes beneath the snow, as another, a tom, lifted his head, opening his jaws to taste the air. His ears pricked, and he turned to the third, whose fur was damp, as though she had just shaken it out.

"Hollyfire, do you scent something? It seems... foreign."

The black she-cat sniffed the air. "I understand what you're saying, but the scent is faint."

There was a snort from the other cat, who lifted her tail to sweep some of the snow off her back, revealing white fur with darker patches, and she lifted her head challengingly to meet the cat called Hollyfire's gaze. "Everything smells faint with this snow around here."

"Whatever it is, it's coming from something small, Cloudpatch," the first cat mewed to the white-and-black, her brown tabby fur bristling as snow coated it. There was a pause, as all four cats dropped down, keeping their tails low as they scented the air repeatedly.

"A kit!" The tom's mew alerted the other three cats as he shook out his gray fur, and he twitched his tail excitedly as they padded over to him. The brown tabby she-cat bounded closer, then picked up the trembling white bundle between her teeth and carefully set the kit on the ground, using her long tail to brush snow off it, revealing a fiery ginger pelt beneath.

The other cats watched intently as the she-cat murmured softly to the kit.

"I'm Runningfire," she explained, licking it fiercely between its ears.

The kit simply shivered, wriggling closer to Runningfire, and finally, she turned her head to face the ThunderClan warrior. Almost immediately, she flinched away, but as Runningfire ran a tail gently along her flank, the kit let out a soft, almost inaudible, purr.

"I suppose we should take her back to camp," Hollyfire conceded, stepping to Runningfire's side.

Cloudpatch, the black-and-white she-cat, pushed gently past Hollyfire, but her blue eyes gleamed with suspicion and uncertainty. "No. Wait, Runningfire. This is a stranger, even if she _is_ a kit, and you want to take her into our camp? I don't think that's a good idea."

"For StarClan's sake, Cloudpatch!" Runningfire turned her head to glare at Cloudpatch through her dark amber eyes. "She's just a kit! She wouldn't do any harm!" She turned and pressed her face close to the kit's. "Would you?"

Blinking brilliant green eyes, the kit shook her head emphatically, her tail swishing from side to side.

"There, Cloudpatch." Runningfire sounded satisfied. "Didn't I tell you?"

Cloudpatch nodded, but her blue gaze still held a slight suspicion, and she pulled back slightly. The gray tom padded over, sniffing the kit closely. "She doesn't smell of any other clan, so I think it should be all right."

"Really, Ashstrike?" Cloudpatch mewed, the slightest hint of a growl in her voice. "What if she turns on us after she becomes a warrior?"

"I think you're all worrying unnecessarily," Hollyfire stated calmly, lifting her dark head so that her green eyes blazed challengingly into the other warriors' gazes. "This is just a _kit!_ When she's a warrior, she won't even remember that she was born outside of the clan!"

Three pairs of eyes landed on her pelt. "That means... we can't tell her?" Runningfire spoke up.

"I think we can tell her," Ashstrike mewed. "She just will have to train extra hard to be accepted by the clan."

"Then, it's settled," Hollyfire mewed firmly, with a glance at Cloudpatch. "She's coming with us, back to ThunderClan. Cloudpatch, you and I will finish the patrol. Runningfire," she added, speaking directly to the brown tabby she-cat, who was now vigorously washing the kit, "you and Ashstrike take the kit back to camp and explain to Lionstar about this."

With a brief nod, her gaze met the kit's, and the black she-cat turned to Cloudpatch, the two padding away through the trees.

"Come with us, little one," Runningfire mewed softly.

The kit pressed its small paws against the ground, looking uncertain. Ashstrike rested his nose on her head. "Come on. It's not far. I'm Ashstrike." The small she-cat nodded, allowing Runningfire to pick her up by the scruff, and she dangled from the brown tabby she-cat's jaws.

"Let's go," Runningfire mumbled, around the she-cat in her jaws, and padded through the trees.

Ashstrike followed, and the three cats headed towards the ThunderClan camp. "So, what's your name, little one?"

The kit shook her head, her green eyes falling onto the ground below. "I don't have one," she murmured softly, her ears pricking as she heard a twig snap, as Ashstrike stumbled over a fallen branch, that was covered in snow.

Ashstrike and Runningfire exchanged worried glances. "Well, how many moons old are you?" Ashstrike asked, trying to sound friendly.

"I'm almost one moon old," the kit replied brightly, oblivious to the fact that doubt was worming its way into the hearts of both Ashstrike and Runningfire. There was a pause, and as Runningfire's paw slipped on a snow-covered root, Ashstrike bounded to her side, steadying her. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to ThunderClan," Ashstrike mewed calmly, his tail twitching. "That's where we live." The she-kit shot him a confused look. "There are four clans, in all, and ThunderClan is one of them. There's also WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan." The kit nodded, and Ashstrike continued, passion in his voice. "In ThunderClan, after you turn six moons old, you become an apprentice. We have a leader named Lionstar, and he assigns you a mentor, who will teach you all the skills of a warrior. And later on, you'll be given assessments, and then, you'll become a warrior. You'll hunt and fight for ThunderClan."

"But who do you fight?" the she-kit asked, green eyes wide.

Ashstrike's claws unsheathed. "The other clans."

The kit remained silent for a brief moment, then turned back to face Ashstrike. "But I want to be a warrior now!"

Runningfire purred, and Ashstrike bent his head to the little she-cat's height. "One day, you will be, little one, but not now." Turning to Runningfire, he let out a purr. "Great StarClan! Were we _really_ like that once?"

"We were," Runningfire mumbled around the kit in her jaws. "Hard to imagine."

"What's StarClan?" the kit piped up, blinking innocently.

"StarClan is our warrior ancestors," Ashstrike replied honestly. "After you... die... you go to StarClan, and from there, you watch over the clans." The kit nodded, eyes wide and intrigued, as she shook out her bright ginger fur, spattering snow onto Runningfire's pelt.

"Do all cats die?"

Runningfire lowered her head, but didn't slow down. "Yes, little one. All cats die, but not all at the same time. StarClan decides when you join them."

"Even _you?"_ The kit seemed awed that such a thing could happen.

"Yes, even us," Ashstrike mewed, though his fur pricked at the very thought.

"What does it feel like?"

Ashstrike purred in amusement, his chest heaving. "I've never died, little one. I wouldn't know." He might admire the kit's innocence, and even feel pity that this innocence would soon be lost. The kit nodded, lowering her green gaze.

"We're here," Runningfire mumbled. "Ashstrike, are you coming?" The gray tom's gaze had wandered, and he had stopped for less than a heartbeat. He twitched his tail to let her know that he had heard, and padded after the lithe brown tabby. Setting the kit down, she dropped into a crouch. "Are you all right, little one?" Her tail touched the kit's cheek, then pulled away.

"I'm all right," she mewed quietly, then padded after Ashstrike, who had vanished into a den. Inside, a large golden-brown tom sat, his amber eyes gleaming with interest as Ashstrike padded inside, followed by the small she-kit.

"Ashstrike." The tom's voice was deep and calm, and the kit pricked her ears, listening. "Why have you brought this kit into my den?"

Ashstrike seemed at a loss for words, but Runningfire, padding in, replied for him. "We found this kit lying in the snow, and we decided that ThunderClan would be a good home for her. She seems interested..." Runningfire trailed off.

"I _am!"_ The she-kit stepped out from behind Ashstrike, and Lionstar purred in amusement.

"Do you want to join ThunderClan?" he asked, his voice calm. The kit nodded eagerly, her green eyes flashing with enthusiasm as she faced the leader. "Ashstrike, Runningfire, this kit will be your responsibilty. Bluegaze will feed her until she is old enough to eat fresh-kill, but other than that, you will be responsible for her."

Ashstrike nodded. "We won't let you down."

Lionstar flicked his tail, his ear twitching. "How old is she?"

"A moon." Runningfire stepped forward to answer the golden-brown tom.

"What is her name?" At this point, Runningfire and Ashstrike exchanged uncomfortable glances, and the kit remained silent. Lionstar let out a dry cough. "Is there a problem?" The she-kit did not reply, but she lowered her head.

Runningfire studied her paws. "Well... she doesn't have one."

"What do you mean?" Lionstar seemed genuinely confused as his amber gaze landed on the ginger kit.

"She has no name," Ashstrike mewed, more confidently.

Lionstar's expression radiated surprise, but he nodded slowly. "I will hold the ceremony, after you show the kit around the camp. Remember, she is your responsibility." Runningfire nodded, and she and Ashstrike turned to leave the leader's den.

"Let's go," Runningfire murmured, her warm breath stirring the kit's ear.

"Wait!" Lionstar called, causing the three cats to turn. "When she grows to be one of us, she will forget that she was from far away. _Never_ tell her, and make sure you tell the clan so." Runningfire nodded, padding after the kit, who was already outside.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lionstar mewed. A smile spread across his face, and he let out a gentle purr. "Her name will be Firekit."


	2. Chapter 1

Firekit felt something brighten within her, and she realized that she must be awake. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids were too heavy, and she sank back into the moss of her nest. That had been a long sleep, she realized, and slowly, her muscles straining with the effort, she pushed herself upwards, forcing her eyes to open and blink into the morning sunlight. Green eyes wide and bright, Firekit jumped to her paws, her tail twitching with eaerness as she shook out her bright ginger fur.

A heavy weight crashed onto her from behind, and Firekit let out a yowl of shock, breaking free of her attacker and slipping around, fur bristling. Sure enough, Firekit's littermate, Silverkit, stood over her, her whiskers twitching in amusement, while Firekit's other littermate, Jaykit, looked as though he was trying not to burst into purrs.

 _What happened?_

"Silverkit!" Firekit snapped, though her voice was laced with amusement. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Firekit, Silverkit, and Jaykit were five moons old now, and the three of them had grown to be close littermates.

A soft, gray tail swept Silverkit to one side, and Firekit looked up into clear blue eyes to see that it was her mother, Bluegaze. "Silverkit, be gentle."

"I am!" Silverkit protested, dodging around Bluegaze's tail and padding back over to Firekit and Jaykit. Jaykit pushed his way between Silverkit and Bluegaze, whose whiskers twitched slightly as she gazed down at her three kits.

"Come on!" Jaykit mewed brightly, padding out of the nursery. "Let's go!"

Firekit bounded ahead of the fluffy gray tom, who stumbled over a twig and caught himself before he could fall to the ground. Silverkit raced after her, and as Firekit stopped in the center of the clearing, the silver tabby she-cat stumbled into her, sending the two of them sprawling onto the grass. Jaykit followed more slowly, then circled the two she-kits a few times before settling down, curling his tail smoothly around his paws.

"You look funny," Silverkit remarked, rolling onto her back.

Firekit rolled her eyes, jumping easily to her paws. _Mouse-brain!_ "Speak for yourself!"

"Well," Jaykit mewed, rather dryly, stepping between Silverkit and Firekit, "can we _do_ something, now?"

"Okay." Silverkit's paw knocked against a pebble, kicking it so that it came to a stop just between Firekit's forepaws. "Let's go to the elders' den! Duskfire and Littlestorm always have great stories for us to hear! Come on!"

Firekit didn't move, and neither did Jaykit. "Let's do something _fun!"_ Jaykit protested.

"Moss-ball?" Firekit asked quietly.

"Whatever." Silverkit flicked her tail carelessly. "If you want something _fun,_ ask Willowsong's kits to play with us. Rockkit and Brightkit probably have better ideas." She rolled her blue eyes as she spoke about the two three-moon-old kits. Without waiting for a reply, she padded back into the nursery, then reappeared heartbeats later with two smaller kits at her tail.

"What are we doing?" The tabby-and-white she-kit, Brightkit, asked, her ears pricked as her tail flicked eagerly from side to side.

"That's _exactly_ what we were going to ask _you,"_ Firekit growled, drily.

"It should be obvious, then." Rockkit shook out his dark gray fur, then exchanged glances with his littermate. "We're playing warriors, of course! I want to be Rockstar, leader of ThunderClan!" Firekit shrugged. This was a game she and her littermates enjoyed playing, as well.

"How come _you_ get ThunderClan?" Jaykit mewed, stepping forward. "I'm Jaystar of... er... ShadowClan!"

"I'm Silverclaw!" Silverkit piped up, padding to Jaykit's side. "The loyal deputy." Firekit shot her a slight glare. _Yeah, you had to leave me with Rockkit, didn't you?_ "Well? What about you, Firekit?"

"Yeah. I'm Firefang, Rockkit's deputy." Firekit's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Rock _star!"_

"Yeah, whatever. Rockstar." Silverkit shot her a sympathetic glance. Rockkit was one of the most cheerful and eager kits in the past few seasons, and every kit had reason to feel that at times, the dark gray tom was slightly annoying.

"Uh... Brightkit?" Jaykit turned to face the last kit.

Brightkit turned away with a trace of a frown on her face. "I'm going to be Brightleaf, the medicine cat."

At those words, silence fell over the entire clearing. Ever the small birds that fluttered overhead quieted their song to listen, and the wind seemed to freeze around the five kits. Silverkit was the first to speak. "You want to be a _medicine cat?"_

Brightkit nodded.

"You mean, when you're six moons old, you want to become Raindapple's apprentice?" Rockkit echoed. Apparently, even he didn't have any clue that this was going to happen.

"That's what _medicine cat apprentice_ means, mouse-brain." Brightkit flicked her tail carelessly, then turned back to face Jaykit, Firekit, Silverkit, and Rockkit with pure calmness on her face. "Well, are we playing or not?"

"Right." Jaykit coughed. "ShadowClan, attack!"

Firekit jumped back, startled, as Silverkit flung herself at her, so that her littermate's paws barely missed her face. Silverkit spat furiously, throwing herself at Firekit again, and the ginger she-cat dropped into a defensive stance as Silverkit's paws met her chest. Firekit rolled, throwing her off, and sprang onto her littermate again. Her claws swept across Silverkit's cheek, and the silver tabby she-cat kicked her off, then stood over her.

"You'll never win this battle, Jaystar!" Rockkit's loud voice sounded from across the clearing, as Firekit jumped to her paws and faced her sister once more.

Her brilliant green eyes widened in shock. Blood dripped from Silverkit's cheek, were claws had raked across it. But her eyes, instead of glazed with pain, were shining with happiness. "My first battle scar!"

The fighting around Firekit stopped, and all of the kits turned to stare at Silverkit. Brightkit, who had vanished into Raindapple's den during the fight, reappeared, and silver, shiny threads hung from her jaws. "How did you manage to get scarred in a _mock_ fight?" she snapped.

Firekit studied the ginger fur on her paws with false interest.

Looking up, she realized that Brightkit had plastered cobwebs onto Silverkit's cheek, and had stepped back, studying the wound closely. "Raindapple showed me how to do that," she mewed proudly. "It'll leave a scar." Apparently, she had spent time with Raindapple before.

Firekit padded forward. "Sorry about that, Silverkit."

"That's perfectly fine!" Silverkit grinned, purring, as her soft paw touched the wound. "It's my first scar!" Firekit exchanged amused glances with Jaykit, whose blue eyes gleamed happily. Silverkit's paw fell, and she padded back towards Firekit, pressing against her. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, next time, don't do that." Brightkit narrowed her amber eyes, but it wasn't a real glare, as any cat could detect the amusement in her eyes, as she turned and bounded away, Rockkit at her side as they raced across the clearing.

"That went well," Firekit muttered sarcastically.

Silverkit shrugged. "You can't blame them for being younger than us."

"Well, what now? That didn't turn out as planned, did it?" Jaykit padded towards them, his ears pricked as he shook out his thick gray fur. Firekit shrugged, turning away, and Silverkit tipped her head to one side.

"I don't really know," Firekit mewed.

Silverkit purred. "That leaves one option." Firekit and Jaykit faced her with matching confused looks. "We go with my original plan of visiting the elders for a story." Firekit sighed, exchanging a glance with her brother, who dropped into a crouch.

"Race you there!"


End file.
